


That Pivotal Moment

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Kiss, Light Spoilers for 6.01, M/M, Past Patrick/Rachel, Reflection, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: The motel means something to Patrick too.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187





	That Pivotal Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif set](https://schittscreekgifs.tumblr.com/post/190142161162/it-means-something-to-patrick-too). Y'all are killing me.
> 
> I was bound to title something after some line from ["This Kiss"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dls_cBmUt7Q) eventually. Truly, a classic.

Patrick had assumed that this feeling would go away eventually, but so far, it hasn't. 

It's not that he wants it to go away. It just makes sense that it would fade, due to exposure. He's at the motel a lot, obviously. David was the guy he was seeing, then he was his boyfriend, and now he's his fiancé, and the motel is where David has lived through all of that. Despite David's best efforts to minimize their time there, Patrick coming by the motel is unavoidable.

And so, the place where they first kissed is unavoidable.

It's actually a bit disruptive at first, the way the butterflies would erupt in his stomach when he’d pull up to the motel in his car. He couldn’t really complain, though, because he wasn’t doing himself any favors. Whenever he could, he’d park in the same spot he parked on David’s birthday. Sometimes he’d sit there for an extra few seconds, soaking in the memory of one of the most important moments of his life. When the exact parking spot wasn’t available, which happened more as the motel became more successful, he’d glance into whatever car was parked in that spot, trying to imagine what they’d looked like in that perfect moment. And when he’d tear himself away to knock on David’s door, he’d hope that Alexis was out at the moment so he could kiss him, to sate the fluttering inside him.

It's a feeling he'd only ever come close to once before, with Rachel. His and Rachel's first kiss had come later in their courtship than it did for most of their peers, but when it finally happened, it happened at the local movie theater - like it did for most of their peers. So the location wasn’t particularly memorable, but the circumstances were. For one thing, they’d gone to see a horror movie, so the mood was wrong from the start. But as the corny scares wore on, with Rachel leaning into him to look away from the gore but also to laugh quietly at the bad acting, the kiss became inevitable.

The movie’s ending wasn’t pleasant, but the kiss was. Patrick had been nervous, psyched out by the horror stories about all the ways he could mess up his first kiss with a girl. Sensing his apprehension, Rachel had given him space, but in the end, the kiss was very nice. They found out later that both of them had assumed the other thought that going to see a rom-com was too cheesy, when in reality, they’d both have preferred it. They also learned that they’d each been advised by a friend to go with a horror movie, because it would give them an excuse to cuddle up. It all made for a sweet, funny story they’d tell to friends, to family, and to themselves when things got rough.

Patrick thinks that the next time he goes home, if he were to walk by the movie theater, he’d remember that kiss fondly. He imagines David being with him, in the town where he grew up. He’d be able to tell him, “That’s where I had my  _ first _ first kiss,” and it would be fine. A nice memory of a nice kiss.

But that spot outside of the motel is different. That spot was the site of a cosmic shift, of stars aligning, of questions answered. The kiss was gentle, polite, and yet Patrick had felt it everywhere. For weeks after, he felt the echoes of it every time he passed that spot, on the way to David’s room.

While the feeling never went away, it changed as his relationship with David progressed. The urgency eased, giving way to something steadier. A permanent installation in his chest that warmed with the memory, that glowed with the proximity to where it happened. It settled into the background, sweet and comforting, like catching bit of a favorite song playing somewhere in public.

And so it isn’t at the front of his mind that afternoon, after the unsuccessful venue visit, when they’re having a barbecue at the motel. He’s thinking about David and his family, and the significance of this place to them. It’s their unlikely home, the literal foundation upon which they built their new and improved bonds with one another.

“This place means something to you guys,” Patrick says to David when he suggests having the wedding at the motel. He knows David would make it as beautiful here as it would be at any fancy-shmancy venue. And it would mean so much more.

It isn’t until he and David are getting into his car to go back to his apartment for the night, when he gets that wave of nostalgia in the driver’s seat, that he realizes he’s part of that “you guys.” This place means something to him too. It means a lot.

“I know it’s a little out of the way,” David is saying, unaware of Patrick’s reverie, “but I’ve been thinking about that new gelato place in Elmdale all week. Can we g- mmf-”

Patrick cuts him off with a kiss, leaning over the center console to cup David’s cheek. When he pulls back, David gives him a little smirk.

“You’re so sentimental.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Patrick says, starting the car.

David hums knowingly. “So… gelato?”

“Gelato,” Patrick agrees. “Fortunately, I’m a very generous person.”

David swats at him playfully, then settles his hand on Patrick’s knee as they pull away from the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> Along with the gif set mentioned in the beginning notes, this was inspired by my own unending sentimentality for the place where I had my first gay kiss. The Rachel bit is also based somewhat on my own first-first kiss. I just have a lot of feelings, you guys get it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
